


i should’ve stayed

by lgbtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwice/pseuds/lgbtwice
Summary: based off of eternal sunshine of the spotless mind, the film.after a painful breakup, nayeon undergoes a procedure to erase memories of her ex girlfriend, jeongyeon from her mind. when jeongyeon finds this out, she undergoes the same procedure and begins to forget the woman that she loved.





	i should’ve stayed

coming soon


End file.
